DC COMICS: CW Flash (s1 ep 20 The Trap)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Team Flash in The Reverse-Flash's time vault. They interface with Gideon, learning that Wells came back in time to kill Barry, killing Nora only because he was frustrated that young Barry got away. They also see that the newspaper is filled with references to future events, including a byline by Iris West-Allen. Nearly caught by Wells, they escape and convince Gideon not to tell him that they were ever there...because Barry apparently invented Gideon. They also deduce that Wells allowed the particle accelerator to explode because he wanted Barry to become The Flash. After they leave at super-speed Wells enters and Gideon tells him everything is fine. At Jitters, Eddie tells Joe that he plans to propose to Iris, and asks for his blessing, which Joe refuses to give. At home, Barry reveals to the group that he time-traveled during his fight with the Weather Wizard. They figure out that maybe Cisco's dreams are a manifestation of the alternate timeline. Barry says he has a terrible idea. In flashback, we see doctors struggling to save a comatose Barry. Wells comes to Joe and offers to take Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs to save him. They decide to try and develop a way for Cisco to convince Wells to confess to Nora's murder. They develop lucid dream goggles that will help Vibe. While they're working on some of the finer points, Wells enters. They make up a story about how it's all for the public good, rather than for their specific job. He troubleshoots it for them, giving them a way to communicate with the dreamer from outside the dream. Back at the police department, Captain Singh yells at Barry for being behind on a deadline -- but then wanders off, distracted by wedding planning. He tells Barry never to get married, and Barry turns around, bumping into Iris. They have a brief exchange before Eddie pulls Barry aside and reveals he plans to propose to Iris. Iris tells him to call her when they're done for something work-related. Eddie is upset that Joe didn't give his blessing and recruits Barry to find out why. Back at Joe's house, Cisco enters his dream and starts narrating back to them what dream-Cisco is doing. He replays the reality from the discarded reality, up to when Wells killed him. They learn that his name is Eobard Thawne, and that Thawne didn't plan to kill Nora. When Wells kills Cisco, he wakes up screaming. As they finish it, Wells calls and asks Barry where they are. There's a fire at the high rise where Capain Singh's fiance works. Barry rushes over as The Flash, but is too late to prevent an explosion. Inside an office where the sprinklers aren't working, Barry creates a vacuum by rotating his arms at super speed, sucking the air out of the room to kill the fire. On the street below, Singh and his fiance reunite and Barry rushes back to S.T.A.R. There, Wells is waiting for him. Wells asks why Barry was doubting himself, and tells Barry that he needs to get out of his own way. Before he leaves, Barry tells Wells that he couldn't have done any of this without him, and Wells says he feels the same way about Barry. At home, Barry tells Joe that they have to recreate the scenario from Cisco's dream in order to force a confession from Wells. Joe blames himself for letting Wells take Barry from the hospital in the first place, saying they need to be a better protector for Cisco. At S.T.A.R., Cisco has reversed the force field to prevent a speedster from getting in rather than out, and the plan to force a confession, record it all, and then Flash will move in. They send Eddie to keep Iris safe. While Barry is talking to Joe about Iris, she texts him to come see her. He runs to her, and she gives him a file about the particle accelerator explosion. She has figured out that it's what caused the metahumans. She says she thinks S.T.A.R. Labs knew about it and that it's how The Flash got his powers. Barry says that he was affected by the explosion and doesn't have powers. He tells her that he'll read over her file and talk about it later, then leaves. She flashes back to when he was in the coma, and was talking to him, trying to wake him up. She tells Barry about her relationship with Eddie starting up and begs him to wake up. She touches his hand and gets a little shock. At S.T.A.R., Caitlin sends Wells to the bunker to see what Cisco has learned. He wheels down to the room to confront Cisco, taking off his glasses outside, then standing up and walking in like he did in the previous reality. They have a similar conversation from before, but not quite the same. They do manage to get something along the lines of a confession, but the force field doesn't keep Wells out of the staging area and he readies himself to attack Cisco. Joe shoots at Wells, and Barry stops two of three bullets, but the third strikes and kills Wells. While Barry is mourning their chance to free his father from prison, "Wells" turns into Hannibal Bates, the shapeshifter from last week, and Wells calls in, gloating that he figured out their trap. Barry tells Wells to kill him if he wants, but confess to the police and get Henry out of jail. He promises Barry that they'll face each other soon. Barry rushes to the time vault and sees that Wells has been watching them everywhere; he suits up and rushes to find Iris. She's on a bridge, walking with Eddie, who stops to propose to her. Joe calls but Eddie asks her not to take it. Before he can propose, Reverse Flash attacks, knocking Eddie aside and then preparing to kill Iris. When The Flash rescues her, the Reverse Flash takes Eddie. Barry tells her to go home, and that he'll take care of everything. As he leaves, she figures out that it's him. Reverse Flash reveals the truth about his family lineage to Thawne, telling him that he's insurance. In flashback, Wells watches over Barry as he's in his coma, lamenting the fact that he has to create The Flash to get home. He tells comatose Barry that nothing is forgiven and he promises that he will die. WHO'S WHO: TBA MONITOR'S NOTES: Teaser Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Detective Joe West Category:Iris West Category:Eddie Thawne